Of Lace and Leather and Linen
by snarkysweetness
Summary: After weeks of fighting her attraction to the villainous pirate captain, the wolf takes over and Ruby succumbs to her primal desires.


**Title:** Of Lace and Leather and Linen  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Ruby/Killian  
**Summary:** After weeks of fighting her attraction to the villainous pirate captain, the wolf takes over and Ruby succumbs to her primal desires.  
**Warnings: **Filthy porn with some smidgen of plot.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I really wanted to write Red Hook porn, okay? And I started writing this before 'The Cricket Game' or 'The Outsider' aired, so keep that in mind while reading. Thanks to the wife for the beta.

Ruby shuffled down the stairs, her arms laden with laundry. Ella was out sick, again, and Ruby suspected that the former princess was with child once more. Maid duty was not one of Ruby's usual tasks in the family business, she usually stuck to the diner and on occasion manned the front desk, but she wasn't upset. Wolf's time was approaching and she was brimming with energy. Once her work was done she planned to go for a jog down by the docks, to tame the beast until the full moon rose tomorrow night.

She deposited the soiled linens in the laundry room and cursed when she spotted a forgotten pile of clean sheets sitting on the counter. She knew exactly which room she'd neglected; the last one on the third floor where a scoundrel was currently residing due to his ship being destroyed in a battle with the town's owner.

Granny had refused him lodging on the principle that he was a pirate and he'd attempted to charm his way into a room. Though he was handsome and Granny enjoyed younger men, she still wasn't having it. It wasn't until he deposited a sack full of real gold onto the desk that she'd been willing to forgive his past sins, if he agreed to abide by her rules. And though the sheriff had protested, he'd behaved himself thus far and so, he stayed.

Heat pooled in her stomach as she thought about the captain with a hook for a hand. He was a no good vagrant dripping with sex and Ruby wanted nothing more than to mount his mast and ride him through the seven seas until they both drowned.

She shrugged off the thought, remembering what he'd done to poor Aurora. Cursed Ruby would have jumped into his bed the first night but Red's heart would forever belong to Peter. However, that didn't stop her desire. Being Ruby had awakened her sexually and she could never go back and be the virginal Red she once was. With both of her personalities now one she had no problem enjoying her sexuality, but she was cautious about whom she shared it with.

And despite the fact that he was a rat bastard, she had to fight against sharing it with Killian Jones every single day. Living under the same roof with the vagabond didn't help matters.

Ruby debated skipping his room but she knew if Granny caught wind of it she'd have some explaining to do. And given the choice between sex on a stick and Granny's mean stare, she chose the former.

With a resigned sigh Ruby picked up the bed linens and carried them back into the Inn. She took the stairs one at a time, her previous energy gone. She focused on reminding herself that Captain Tightpants wasn't worth the trouble, no matter how sexy he was. She'd go in, change the sheets, tell him Ella would be in to clean the room when she came back, and that would be that.

Then she could go run and work off her frustrations.

Okay, if she was being honest with herself, a 'run' wasn't what she'd end up doing. She was surprised she hadn't worn out her vibrator with the way she'd been using it since he'd come to town. He owed her a box a batteries.

Ruby lifted her fist but before she could make contact with the door it swung open and he appeared in the doorway. She licked her lips and swallowed, hard. He was barefoot and shirtless, wearing only a tight fitting pair of jeans down past his pelvis, where she could make out hints of hair. As much as she missed those tight leather pants of his, she'd have to thank Gold for banning the shop keepers from selling him a new pair; jeans were much easier to take-off than leather.

_Mind out of the gutter, Ruby,_ she scolded.

"I was wondering when you'd come around, decided to save the best for last, eh love?"

"Only the dirtiest," she quipped, pushing past him but he caught her by the arm. He smelled of rum, aftershave, and a scent that she could only describe as man. Her pulse throbbed and she clenched her jaw muscles, reminding herself that he was a jackass.

"Before you change the sheets, how about we dirty them up some more? I bet you're a real animal once you're on your back," he offered in a husky whisper.

Ruby glanced up at him. _Bitch, please, who did he think he was speaking to?_

"I guarantee that I wouldn't be the one on my back, _Captain_."

She shoved him the side and busied herself with stripping the bed. Her wolf's senses took over and it required every ounce of self-control she possessed not to lift the bed sheets to her nostrils and inhale the musky smell of him. There was enough sexual tension between the two of them without her having his scent imprinted in her brain.

The sooner she could be out of this confined space with him the better; she didn't trust herself to be alone in his room for longer than a few minutes. She tucked the covers in and gathered the soiled linens and headed towards the door, but he stood in the doorway, blocking her way out.

"Captain," she said tersely.

"She-wolf," he challenged.

She frowned and pushed through him. He chuckled as he moved to the side. Her blood boiled and she moved to shove the laundry down the chute, hoping that by the time she was done he'd be back to his room and she could move through the hallway and down the stairs without his eyes on her ass the entire time.

Alas, it was not meant to go as she wished.

When she turned around, he now stood blocking her path to the staircase. She sighed in annoyance. What was he playing at? He never took their flirting this far.

"I hear you're going to turn into a big nasty beast tomorrow night, is that true?"

She rolled her eyes.

"As true as you being a filthy pirate."

She attempted to move past him but he gripped her by the waist and pulled her against his hard chest. A low growl escaped her throat and she could tell from the smirk on his face that it had been his intention.

So, he wanted to move their little game past flirting, did he?

He released her and leaned against the wall, looking pleased with himself. But she had other ideas; or rather, the wolf had other ideas. Ruby willed herself to stop, to not close the distance between them, but the wolf wanted to claim its willing prey.

She met his eyes before trailing them over his body, settling on the evident bulge in his trousers. She reached out to tug on the hem of his jeans, wanting a peak of what would soon be hers. He had other ideas and grasped her wrist firmly before pulling her against him once more.

They locked gazes before he roughly pulled her back into his room. He pushed her against the door, locking them in, as his lips went immediately for her neck. His hands roamed her body as she ripped his belt off and pulled away as his lips desperately found hers. She kissed him back, using his momentary distraction to grasp both of his wrists. Before he could fight her, she had them both bound behind his back with his belt.

She gave him a devilish smirk as he pulled away from her with a growl and a string of curses.

"I told you that you'd be on your back, did I not?" She informed him as she threw him onto the floor.

"You're a kinky little bitch, you know that?" He replied, both angry and obviously aroused.

"Shut the fuck up, you disgusting pirate," she quipped as she took his bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands roamed his chest before she clawed her way down his flesh. He hissed and she bit him again as her fingers worked to relieve him from his too-tight trousers.

"Bloody Hell, love," he groaned as she tugged his jeans down just far enough to free his throbbing member.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up?"

He groaned once more and leaned his head back, fighting against his restraints. Ruby laved her tongue over his body, paying very special attention to his well-defined abs. He let out a grunt and bucked his hips forward and she ran her nails over him again.

Someone was impatient, wasn't he?

She traced her long fingers over his rather impressive cock. It was one of the largest she'd ever seen, though he had nothing on Archie nor on Graham and his monster cock, so she felt confident that she could handle it.

"For the love of the sea king, just suck the damn thing already, will you? This is torture, you she-devil."

She gave him a 'look' but she settled herself between his legs anyway. She took the tip between her plump lips and he finally relaxed as a string of curses left his mouth. She ran her tongue underneath his shaft, tracing a large vein and sending a shudder through his body. She grasped him firmly with her fist as her free hand cupped his balls.

Ruby lost herself in the act of pleasuring him. His scent filled her senses and she felt her panties go damp from the taste of him. She was fully aware of the rapid blood coursing through him and his quickening breath. The wolf was pleased to be in control and they were both so caught up in blowing him that neither sensed what was coming next.

One moment her mouth was wrapped firmly around his cock and the next she was on her back with him tugging off her pants.

"What the-"

"I knew I could get you on your back, love."

"Bast-"

He caught her wrists with one hand and 'tsked' at her while shaking his head.

"Now, now, love, you got your turn, now it's mine," he whispered into her ear as he roughly moved his hand between her legs. He tugged her soaked panties to the side and teased at her opening with his calloused fingers.

Ruby held her breath, unwilling to give into him so easily, even if his fingers felt like magic. He brushed his stubble cheek over her neck before his lips claimed her feverish flesh. Her resistance didn't last long, however, and soon his fingers were slipping into her slick folds as his thumb flicked over her swollen nub.

"Kil-" she moaned, unable to form words. Why in the Hell had she rebuked his advances for so long? If his fingers were this skilled she couldn't even begin to imagine how well he knew how to use the rest of his body.

"On your knees, love," he commanded as he sat up and rid himself of his trousers. She took in the sight of him, completely naked and glorious, before doing as she was told.

"And lose the bloody shirt, will you?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and tossed it to the side. Left in only her undergarments, she turned away from him and waited. The wolf wanted to throw him down and ride him but Ruby fought it off, curious to see what he had in store for her.

"On all fours."

Ruby opened her mouth to tell him to 'fuck off', not amused with the wolf comparison, but stopped as he reached into his nightstand and emerged with a condom.

Well, in that case…

And she silently thanked whoever had informed him to buy them; she would have forgotten and the last thing she needed was a damn baby with a pirate, or worse.

Captain Hung slipped the rubber onto his hard cock before groping her ass with both hands.

"You're a sexy little minx and when I get a new ship, I'm going to steal you away," he mumbled as he ripped her panties off. She held her tongue, those were her favorite, but his tongue soon made contact with her and she forgot every protest that came to her mind. "Hmmm, yes, I'm stealing you away so I can have you all to myself whenever I desire you. Hell, who am I kidding, I'm never letting you leave this room," he said as he lapped at her fluids.

Ruby moaned, the vibrations of his voice sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her. She pushed her hips back, eager for more of his mouth. He cupped her warm heat with one hand as the other freed her from her bra. He tossed it to the side, muttering about 'bloody corsets' and began to caress her breasts while pinching her nipples.

After a moment she whipped her hair as she turned her head to stare at him. Foreplay was nice and all, but she wanted that firm, hard cock inside of her now.

"Are you planning to fuck me anytime soon, Captain? Or will I have to go find someone else to do it for you?"

Killian grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him.

"No one else is allowed to fuck you, sweetheart."

Ruby leaned back and nipped at his lips.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Pirate_, I make the goddamn rules and if anyone needs to keep it in their pants, it's you. So how about you don't fuck anyone else but me and then we'll discuss who I will or will not be fucking." She reached back to grasp him but he pushed her hand away.

He pressed the head of cock against her cunt and teased the opening. She closed her eyes and let out a small, involuntary moan.

"Is that so?"

"Shut the fuck up and get to it, Pirate."

He chuckled and a moment later he plowed into her harshly. Ruby growled in approval. Killian gathered her hair in his fist and pulled it until her back and his chest were flush.

"Do you like that?"

"What did I say about talking?"

He held her wrist and continued to fuck her. He bit her shoulder and she rolled her hips back, needing more of him.

"Say my-"

"Oh, good grief!" Ruby pushed him off of her and stood. He moved to chase her but she held up a hand to stop him, having no intention of leaving. She pushed him onto the bed and grabbed his leather belt once more and climbed on top of him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"One more word, Pirate," she warned, "and I'm gagging you, understood?"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Whatever my she-wolf commands."

She rolled her eyes and pinned him down. She kissed him and lowered herself back onto him slowly. She settled for a moment, allowing the feeling of him filling her to the brim to take over her before she began to ride him hard and fast. She broke away from him and fondled a breast while rubbing her clit. She was ready to get off and he wasn't going to do it for her, not when he kept ruining the mood with his damn mouth.

Killian huffed in protest and leaned forward to take one of her nipples between her teeth. She moaned and ran her nails over his chest. He hissed and she clawed him harder.

"Fucking vixen," he groaned before throwing her onto her back. He pulled her knees against his chest before entering her full force.

"Killian," she cried, aroused at his use of vigor.

"That's right, love, say my name," he whispered. He rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger as he fucked her with all of the strength he had left. She gripped the bed sheets and moved her hips to meet his thrusts. The air smelled of arousal and sweat and she couldn't hold back anymore.

With a loud cry that was sure to alert the entire town to their activities she came. Moments later, Killian jerked and spilled his seed into the condom before releasing her and rolling onto his back. They lay in silence for a moment, each trying to calm their breathing.

Killian reached for her but Ruby sat up and hopped off the bed.

"Oy, I'll ready for another go soon, love."

"That's nice, but I have to get back to work." She insisted as she pulled her clothes back on. She ignored his wounded puppy-dog gaze, thinking it served him right. How many women had he used for sex and then tossed aside as if they meant nothing?

Turnabout was fair play.

"But-" he motioned towards his stiffening cock and she sucked in a harsh breath. Good God, seriously?

"Not my problem."

"Are you saying I've been used?"

"Pretty much," she called back.

Killian followed her to the door and she turned to face him, unwilling to allow anyone to see her emerging from his room while he stood naked in the doorway sporting wood.

"Stay with me, love," he begged as he pressed her into the door. His lips captured hers and she allowed him his kiss before pushing him away.

Ruby drank in his appearance, eyeing him from head to toe. Her eyes stopped at his cock and she licked her lips. Tomorrow was wolf's night and she did have an exuberant amount of energy to spend until then.

"Tell you what, big boy, why don't you go have yourself a wank, take a nap, and rest up? I'll be back for you later and you're going to need your strength." Without another word Ruby turned and strolled out of the room, leaving behind a very flabbergasted Pirate Captain.

"So, that's yes on more sex, then?"


End file.
